Lost Love, Found Love
by BeautifullyTragic939
Summary: Spin-off of mine and DarkwolfKnight's story "Eyes of the Beholder". Characters Selene, Violet, Glinda, and Elphaba come together as the battle between Vampires and Werewolves threaten to keep them apart. Mentioned Gelphie with OC/Glinda, OC/Elphaba, OC/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hey, this is BeautifullyTragic. now, i know that if you read this without checking out "Eyes of the Beholder" over on DWK's profile, this spin off will make absolutely no sense whatsoever. this story came from a random idea DWK and I threw out in the open while writing EOTB. so while she is uploading that story to her account, I thought, what the heck? I'll upload this one onto mine. I can't take full credit, DWK and I have probably spent more time scoping this story out, more than we have writing the other one, but this one is more or less just for fun. there will be talked about Gelphie, but the entire story is basically Elphaba/OC, Glinda/OC, and OC/OC. so here it is! I present to you the first part of "Lost Love, Found Love" written by DarkwolfKnight and BeautifullyTragic939.**

*******

Selene blinked as she breath in the cold, wet air that lingered in the mist and fog of that dark, gloomy night. Sighing, the brunette found it to be the perfect night for hunting. The thirst burned deep in the back of her throat more and more with each passing second.

Again, she inhaled deeply, her eyes suddenly snapping open as she became vaguely aware of a prescence besides her own. Her nose wrinkled and her fangs began to ache as the scent of that one, lonely werewolf became pertinent. "Perfect," she hissed.

Violet padded through the forest and brush cautiously. She mentally slapped herself for putting off hunting for so long, and because of that, it now became necessary to hunt on what she knew to be Vampire territory.

Every sense on high alert, the werewolf walked out into the clearing, but stopped dead in her tracks as she smelled an all-too-familiar scent. "Bloodsucker..."

"You seem to be lost, mutt. You've stepped over a line," Selene growled. "This territory has been claimed by a Vampire clan!"

Violet smirked. "A Clan of one? Pitiful." Her tail began to twitch and swish back and forth as she saw those two glowing eyes in the shadows before her. "Let it be known: I mean the Vampires no harm. However, should you or any of them attack, I cannot guarantee their safety."

Selene moved through the shadows silently. "Do not force me to take steps, dog. You will not be spared."

Violet stood her ground. It had been months since her last Vampire encounter. Truthfully, she was in the mood for a fight. Her eyes suddenly narrowed as she again smelled the scent of the Vampire, which was growing eerily familiar with every passing second.

This scent, Violet swore, belonged to the very Vampire that had been out hunting in her territory several months back. They had, unfortunately, escaped that night, but Violet had been out on a search for this Bloodsucker to make sure that she wouldn't attack again. "Have we met?" she asked aloud, curious as to what the Vampire would say.

The Vampire scoffed. "I doubt it. I don't socialize with _your _kind." She growled again. "I will say it more cleary for you: leave, or die."

"No."

Selene smiled. "I was hoping you'd say that."

Violet had to admit: whoever this Vampire was, she was skilled in what she did. The creature had rushed her and covered the ground between them a lot faster than Violet had anticipated. Snarling, she extended her claws, slashing out and shredding part of the Vampire's cloak.

Hissing, Selene did a kick flip, bringing her boot up to make contact with the werewolf's jaw.

Violet yelped and stumbled back momentarily, but lept after the Vampire, pinning her to the ground. Her eyes widen as she then came to notice that whoever this creature was, had to have been no older than eighteen by the looks of her when she was turned. She quickly snapped back to her senses and returned to the fight, bringing her claw up to grip the Vampire's throat tightly.

"Nice try," Selene hissed, reaching up and delivering a hard right hook across the wolf's face, then bringing her feet up to it's stomach and successfully kicking the creature off of her. She stood up, rubbing her throat gently. As she brought her hand away from the stinging flesh that made up her gullet, Selene's eyes widened as she saw blood on the palm of her hand. She began to snarl visciously as she became aware that the werewolf had done even the slightest damage to her. "Did you honestly think that you could beat me, mongrol?"

Violet hit the ground hard, wincing as she found that she had landed on her left hind leg wrong. She looked to the Vampire, snarling in response. "I don't _think_ I can beat you, Bloodsucker... I _know_ I can!"

Selene bared her fangs furiously, licking her teeth in anticipation, the adrenaline kicking into overdrive. Snarling once more, Selene took a faint step forward. "We will see."

Violet turned and lept up into the trees and moved silently, weaving in, out, and around the branches in her path. She smirked. "I guess we will," she spat. Her tail swayed back and forth almost rhythmically as she crept through the trees above the Vampire.

Now angered, Selene lept up into the trees as well, slashing and clawing at everything she saw. "Where are you?! Come out and fight, coward!" she hissed.

Smiling as her tail wagged slightly at the Vampire unknowingly following her plan. She silently slipped down to the ground and rose up to her hind legs. She placed her front paws on the trunk of the tree and began to push against it, making the tree sway back and forth dangerously.

As Selene moved to leap from the swaying tree, her shredded cloak became entangled with an unyielding branch. "Shit!" She tugged at the fabric frantically as the tree began to creak. If any of those branches were sharp enough to be considered a stake... She shuddered as the thought of what could happen echoed in her panicked brain.

Violet roared in triumph as the trunk snapped, crashing to the ground, bringing the Vampire down with it.

Selene yelped as a branch pierced her upper right leg. The impact of the tree hitting the hard ground caused her head to slam against the sturdy tree trunk. She groaned, temporarily unable to move.

Violet moved quickly and grabbed the Vampire, tearing her from the fallen tree and throwing her a good twenty feet. She ran after the Vampire and snorted. "Look who's all tough now..."

Using the last bit of strength she had in her, Selene lept up onto the wolf's back: a possibly fatal mistake on her part.

Grunting, Violet first thought to buck the Vampire off, but after reconsidering it, she took a different approach. She jumped high into the air and flipped over, bringing the Vampire down with a knock-out body slam.

Selene cried out sharply as she felt her arm snal under the weight of the werewolf. She suddenly felt a deep, soothing sleepiness slowly creep into her, clouding her mind and body as she brought her eyes to close, her head now falling to the side. Slipping into unconsciousness, she unintentionally left herself to the mercy of her unnamed foe.

At first glance, Violet thought to leave the Vampire to die slowly and alone, but she knew that she simply couldn't be that heartless. It wasn't who she was, and she scolded herself for even considering that route.

Moving cautiously, Violet slowly approached the Vampire's prone body and nudged them to see if they were awake, unconscious, or otherwise. Upon realizing that the Vampire was, indeed, unconscious, Violet found herself staring absent-mindedly at the Vampire, in awe. She had never been so close to a Vampire before without it trying to kill her. They looked just as fragile as a human, but even a fool of a Werewolf would have known to spend every effort to avoid a run in with this species.

After several moments, Violet sighed, pulling the limp figure onto her back sympathetically. She sniffed the air for a second, then took off in the direction of the scent.

This hospice had saved her life too many times to even begin to count, and she knew that they would be able to tend to this Vampire's wounds. She felt partially to blame, seeing as the Vampire was only trying to protect her territory. Knocking on the door, Violet was greeted with a warm, welcoming smile. "Hello, Violet... what brings you to us today...?" the nurse asked, but her face grew stern when she caught sight of the Vampire on Violet's back. "What did you do _this_ time?"

Violet gently shrugged the Vampire's figure off of her own. "I accidentally wandered into this one's territory and was too dumb to back off. At first, I thought to kill her, but-"

The nurse put up a hand to silence her, lifting the Vampire's body into her own arms with ease. She walked into the hospice and placed the unconscious creature in the first room. She turned abruptly to Violet. "You know how I feel about this, Violet..." she hissed.

Violet nodded, looking to the Vampire. "I know you're neutral, but please, help her." The nurse tensed up momentarily, but then suddenly relaxed. She nodded, sighing. "I have to go, tell her that I hope we never see each other again," Violet whispered as she turned round and darted out of the room and building.

***

Nearly six hours later, Selene awoke to find herself in an unfamiliar room. Upon sitting up, she realized she was in a hospital bed. She jumped off the stucture of it and looked around. There was absolutely no one around. It seemed that everyone was away at that moment, and so Selene didn't hesitate for a second in taking this silence to her advantage.

Moving quickly, Selene checked herself to find her wounds completely healed. She crept silently out of the hospice without a hitch.

Smelling the air thoroughly, Selene ran after that scent that still lingered in her nose. "I'll find you," she muttered. "We have some unfinished business to attend to..."

And with that, she darted after the lone wolf, unaware of what fate had in store for her.

*******

**A/N: well, there you have it! chapter one, of MANY more to come. since DWK and I are working on EOTB currently, updates to this one will range anywhere between three days to roughly a week and a half. hope you guys enjoy it so far! reviewers get cookies! lol. see you guys in the next chapter of LLFL, or EOTB.**

**~BeautifullyTragic939**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **_**Previously on Lost Love, Found Love... Selene the Vampire and Violet the Werewolf run into each other and fight. In a quick move, Violet managed to best Selene, but couldn't find it in herself to kill her, so she carried the Vampire to the nearest hospice. Roughly six hours later, Selene wakes up and goes after the "unnamed" werewolf, in efforts to find out who exactly spared her life.**_

**Shout out to DarkwolfKnight, like always! We're working on this, as well as EOTB, so just sit tight, you guys. Expect updates. ASAP. Enjoy! ~BeautifullyTragic939**

**_________________________________________________________________________________**

Violet sat amongst the shadows. "...and why didn't you finish her off? She could have very well been a-" spoke a silky-smooth female voice from the darkness, but Violet didn't let her finish.

"She wasn't a Darkling," Violet barked. Her tail twitched at the very sound of the word and her shoulders gave a shudder. She looked away, sighing. "She was skilled, but not enough to be of interest to them." She looked back to where the voice had come from. "I left her with Doctor Santos over at the Hospice- it's over now."

Again, the voice argued its point. "Violet," it whispered. "She could very well come after you again. She's already got your scent. I don't want to have to worry about you tonight."

Violet sighed and turned away, but relaxed more when that calming green hand rested itself on her shoulder. "Elphaba, if she comes after me for a round two, she won't walk away from it. If she provokes me again..." she trailed off. Even as a Vampire-hating Werewolf, Violet had plenty of respect and mercy deep within her for the breed of super-human that was so different, yet so similar to herself. She didn't like the idea of killing one of their kind, but if she was under attack, it would be out of self-defense, wouldn't it? She nodded, looking back to the green woman who was now clearly in the moonlight. "Don't worry about me, Fabala. I can handle myself."

Elphaba nodded in response, kneeling down and kissing the side of Violet's muzzle affectionately. "I know you can, Vi..." she whispered. Reaching up with a faint smile, she scratched the wolf behind her ear, earning content sigh from Violet.

The Werewolf smiled and looked up into Elphaba's eyes. "Please, Elphaba... go rest yourself. You know that the Gale Force is looking for you, even now."

"I needed to see you."

Violet smiled again, nuzzling Elphaba's neck. "I know. But please, go now before someone spots you and reports back to authorities. And don't worry, Elphaba... we'll find Glinda's killer... I promise you."

Elphaba blinked in response before standing up slowly. With one, final pat on Violet's head, she turned on her heel and rushed into the darkness. Violet heard her take off on her broom with a loud swoosh, and knew immediately that she was safe once more now that she was airborn.

Not long after Elphaba's departure, Violet sniffed the air, looking to finally finish what she had started earlier before she had been interrupted by that Vampire. Her tail wagged slightly as she caught the smell of a deer not to far away. She moved to take a step in the direction of the scent, when her keen ears picked up the faintest noise coming from directly behind her.

Whirling around, Violet bared her teeth, snarling. "Show yourself!" she barked. Violet's eyes widened as the brunette Vampire from earlier emerged from the shadows. "You again?!" she growled.

Selene shrugged her shoulders innocently. "Aw... and I thought you'd be happy to see me..." she muttered, just loud enough for the Werewolf to hear.

"What do you want?"

The Vampire sighed. "Truthfully, I wanted to know why you didn't finish me off like any other Werewolf would have done."

Violet smirked. "It just seemed like a waste of my time," she spat.

Selene hissed. She had tracked down the Werewolf to thank her for sparing her, but _this_ was what she got in return? Screw the small-talk! She took a defensive step forward, baring her fangs. "Then maybe you chose wrong, pup!" she growled. "You're a disgrace to Animals all around! I'm sure even the brave Elphaba Thropp wouldn't fight for _your_ lost cause!"

"Why do you think I care about Animals and their rights?" Violet asked. She licked her lips at the mentioning of Elphaba's name. "The only thing I'm interested in is Elphaba herself."

Selene couldn't help but agree. "That is true, although she'd be more likely to pick me over you, wolf. Everyone loves a Vampire." She thought about it, nodding to give herself a bit of reassurance. "It really _is_ a shame what happened to the Lady Glinda, though... murdered..." She looked to the side coyly, eyes narrowing and her lips twisting up into a devious smile as she chuckled darkly.

Violet felt her fur stand on end at this and she began to snarl again. "Yes, it was very tragic... for all of us in Oz." When the Vampire's smile didn't dissipate, she began to dig her claws into the ground. "What do you want, Vampire-"

"Call me Selene."

Violet blinked at this. This _creature_ had a name? She silently smirked at her. "Selene? There's a name I haven't heard too often. I only know of _one_ Selene- Selene Vendetta, but everyone says that she died a while ago."

Selene tried to refrain from blurting out that Selene Vendetta was her, but she managed to keep quiet. The whole reason she had allowed everyone to think she was dead to avoid the Gale Force. She looked to the Werewolf, eyebrows raised. "So...? Aren't you going to tell me _your_ name?"

The Werewolf at first thought to simply rush the Vampire, under the suspiscion that she was a Darkling trying to- She stopped in mid-thought. "Violet," she said. "You can call me Violet." She paused for a moment, then looked at Selene defensively. "Why is it that you know so much about Glinda and Elphaba?" she finally blurted out.

Selene smiled again, chuckling. "Let's just say that... Glinda and I knew each other a while back."

Violet's eyes widened. "You wh-what?" she stammered. If this Vampire knew Glinda, then she could possibly have knews about Glinda's killer. She decided to press the matter. "How did you know Glinda?"

Leaning against the nearest tree, Selene smirked. "You want it sugar-coated, or right between the eyes?" she asked. Violet roared at her, actually causing her to flinch. "I killed her," she said, not stuttering, not blinking, and not even showing any emotions whatsoever.

Violet stood there, frozen stiff. When she tried to speak, nothing came out. Elphaba had been right: Glinda _was_ killed, and by a Vampire, no less.... _this_ Vampire. Her tail twitched as her eyes suddenly narrowed. Her claws dug deeper into the ground, knowing that she needed to keep this Vampire alive for interrogation, but the longer she allowed the water to boil, the hotter she got until she burst completely. In one, swift move, Violet lunged after Selene and slammed her back against the tree.

Selene grunted loudly as her back came in contact with the hard wood behind her. "What is Oz...?" she coughed, the wind temporarily knocked out of her.

"Do you know what you've done?!" Violet roared. She reached up and pressed one of her claws against Selene's throat and pressed into it. Hard. Selene struggled against the choke hold, but the more she fought, the tighter the grip became. "Why? Why did you do that? What gave you the right?!" Violet's vision was growing red with fury, and she knew that her eyes were slowly turning black.

The brunette gasped and coughed as the pressure against her throat grew harder and harder. "It w-was to... s-save her..." she managed to squeak out.

"Since _when_ does killing someone _save_ them?!" Violet roared once again, this time throwing Selene as hard as she could. The Vampire flew like a rag doll and landed in the middle of the clearing nearby. Violet rushed out after her, and arrived in time to see Selene rising to her feet.

Selene hissed, clutching her throat. "I have my reasons, mutt." She stumbled back, tripping on a rock behind her, and falling onto her back. She put out a hand in front of her defensively. "Listen, V-Viola-"

"Violet!"

"...Violet..." she corrected herself. "...let me rephrase that: I had _good_ reasons for killing her." She cocked her head to the side in thought. "Okay, that didn't come out right... C'mon, Vi... relax... She was just a girl..." Selene scooted back as Violet continued to stalk forwards slowly.

Violet's tail stuck straight up and her ears were laying flat against her head. She could hear her claws tapping roughly against the rocks beneath her and she knew that her eyes had to have been black as night, judging from the fear in Selene's eyes. Still, she slowly walked forward, giving Selene as much time as it took her to finish her approach to explain herself: that would determine if Violet killed her slowly, or very slowly. A quick death was no longer an option.

Her black eyes blinked at the mentioning of her pet name, given to her by Elphaba. "DO NOT CALL ME THAT!" she snarled. She took another thundering step, smirking as Selene flinched every time she did so. "She wasn't _just_ a girl, Celeste-"

"Uh... it's Selene..."

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE!" Violet roared, rushing forward a bit. Selene jumped back, her head hitting a tree on the far side of the clearing- she was out of ground. "She played a serious part in a lot of people's lives, and you went and took that part _away!_ Now, because of what you've done, _Selene..._ Elphaba Thropp has to live in hiding because it was _her_ that was blamed for Glinda's death."

"I d-didn't think that-"

Violet scoffed darkly- her own laugh sending a chill up her spine. "No, Selene... you _didn't _think." She inhaled deeply and exhaled sharply. She turned around, trying to calm herself down.

As much as she hated to do it, Selene reached into her cloak and removed her silver-plated pistol, holding it behind her back, for precautionary purposes. She sat back against the tree, hoping that she wouldn't have to use it. Violet turned back to face her, again sending chills down Selene's spine.

"Not only did you ruin Elphaba's reputation, Selene... you broke her heart as well." Violet sighed, blinking sadly. She closed her eyes, clenching her jaw as she felt that familiar darkness seeping in. Her breaths became staggered and short as she fought to keep her anger at bay, but that evil was just too strong. Her eyes shot open and Selene felt her breath hitch fearfully when she saw Violet's eyes flash again to black. "I promised Elphaba that I would find Glinda's killer... think of how happy she'll be when I tell her that you're _dead._"

That was the sign Selene had hoped she wouldn't see. She jumped to her feet and aimed the gun at Violet, breathing heavily. "I don't want to do this, Violet... Just back off and let me live, and I will put this away."

Unfortunately for both of them, this only pushed Violet past reasoning. Snarling, she lept forward and fully extended her claws- her teeth yearning to sink into Selene's flesh. Out of self-defense and reaction, Selene's finger squeezed the trigger. Both of them yelped as a single silver bullet lodged itself in Violet's shoulder, bringing the Werewolf to the ground in mid-jump.

Selene rushed forward instinctively and bent to check on her. "Violet, are you alright...?" she asked, the true concern showing in her eyes, but Violet was too far gone to notice it.

Violet slashed upward and cut directly across the right side of Selene's face. Selene fell back, wincing as she tasted her own blood rushing down her cheek. She placed a hand over the wound, hissing at the intense sting that was erupting from the cut that would at least leave a long, narrow scar.

As Selene once again moved to help, she felt herself flying back, away from the Werewolf as she saw a figure swoop down from the sky and land gracefully next to Violet's figure, immediately kneeling down to check on the wounded creature.

Selene's eyes widened the instant she saw those green hands emerge from the long black cloak that covered the figure's entire body. "Elphaba Thropp," she whispered.

"Violet, what is Oz happened?" Elphaba muttered, looking over Violet's wound. Her eyes narrowed as she saw the silver bullet deep in the Werewolf's flesh. Her eyes drifted behind her and they settled on Selene still standing there, awe-struck. "Who is that, Violet?" she asked.

"She's the... Vampire I t-told you about..." Violet said between gasps of pain. As her eyes continued to stay black, she took one of Elphaba's hands in her paw. "Elphaba..." she looked to Selene and locked eyes with the Vampire. "...she killed Glinda," she finished, speaking loud enough for the Vampire to hear.

**_________________________________________________________________________________**

**Ooh! exciting, right? i hope you guys are enjoying this so far, cuz I'm honestly having a blast writing it. so... we've now met Elphaba! but what the heck happened to Glinda? why did Selene kill her? what is Violet's involvement with the famous green girl? review and stay tuned for the next updated chapter. meanwhile, go check out "Eyes of the Beholder" over on DarkwolfKnight's profile and review that as well! see you guys in the next chapter!**

**~BeautifullyTragic939**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **_**Previously on Lost Love, Found Love... Glinda's killer has been found out to be the one and only Selene the Vampire. Violet has learned of this and attacked Selene, her self-composure lost due to her werewolf instincts. Selene, out of self-defense, has shot Violet with a silver bullet- not enough to kill her, but enough to cause some serious pain. Luckily, Elphaba has come to her rescue and knelt to help Violet, but what will her reaction be when she finds out that Selene was the one who killed her love?**_

**well here you go! chapter 3! that's all I'm gonna say, cuz I'm excited to get to the reading, so I hope you enjoy! R&R.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

"She's the... Vampire I t-told you about..." Violet said between gasps of pain. As her eyes continued to stay black, she took one of Elphaba's hands in her paw. "Elphaba..." she looked to Selene and locked eyes with the Vampire. "...she killed Glinda," she finished, speaking loud enough for the Vampire to hear.

Selene's eyes widened as the force of the words caused her to take a step back. Even if she wanted to run, she wouldn't have been able to. Fear began to form a ball in the pit of her stomach, preventing her from moving, speaking, or breathing.

"Wh-What?" Elphaba managed to squeak out, looking to Selene. "You...?" She looked away, tears threatening to appear in her eyes as Selene merely nodded. "Why?"

Selene moved to step forward, but Violet snarled, and she decided to stay where she was. "Just... hear me out, both of you. I-"

Violet slowly stood up and walked forward slightly, baring her teeth. "There is absolutely no excuse."

Selene nodded slowly. "I know there isn't, but still... there was a reason."

As Violet moved to stand up, Elphaba held her down, looking to Selene with tears in her eyes. "Tell me."

The Vampire hesitantly took a step forward, nodding. "It was about three years ago when Glinda and I first met. I think she was just out of Shiz." She looked away, sighing. "Anyways, when you, Elphaba, became the Wicked Witch, I heard news of a resistance of Darklings planning to kill Glinda in order to draw you out of hiding."

Elphaba's eyes widened. "What?"

"They wanted to recruit you, or so I heard." Selene turned back to them. "Anyways, I went to Glinda and told her the circumstances, she asked me what to do."

Violet snorted. "So you turned her." It wasn't a question- it was a statement.

Selene shook her head. "No, not at first. I didn't want to, but as it turns out, the Darklings decided to attack that night. I was going to find a way to get her out of Oz, but she came running to me and startled me, and..." she trailed off.

"You lost control."

The brunette nodded sadly. "I wasn't ready for her to come at me and I wasn't prepared mentally." She looked away again. "Next thing I knew, she was underneath me, and there was blood everywhere. I told her to stay still- that I would find a way to save her, but by the time the Darklings reached the room, she truly was unmoving."

Elphaba closed her eyes. "You saw her die?"

Selene nodded again, but stopped, looking up. "That... and more."

"What do you mean?" Violet shot at Selene. "She died: end of story."

"She did die, but she didn't... stay dead."

Elphaba stood up and walked briskly to Selene, grabbing her by the shirt collar and getting in her face. "What are you telling me? You... _t-turned_ her?" Her voice quivered and her grip was unyielding. All Selene could do was nod. "How?"

"I bit her, but I didn't kill her. I knew that she was an important person, so I saved her by killing her."

Elphaba blinked. "Wait... She's alive?" Her eyes widened. Selene nodded, but Elphaba wanted more than that. "Where is she?!"

Selene shoved Elphaba away from her, fixing her shirt. Now came the serious part. "I would gladly tell you... but you have to do something for me first."

Violet snarled. "You don't get to call shots."

Selene smirked at the Werewolf laying before her. Looking to Elphaba, she said, "I need _your_ word that _she-_" she pointed at Violet. "-won't hurt me."

Elphaba looked back to Violet, who was baring her teeth furiously. Sighing, she nodded slowly. "Alright. I give you _my_ word," she forced herself to say, though she honestly could make no guarantees.

As Elphaba looked over the Vampire by the name of Selene, she couldn't help but find the girl eerily familiar. The longer her eyes fell on the brunette Vampire, the longer Elphaba felt like she knew this girl... almost from another life. The thing she found to be the most intriguing was Selene's eyes. Unlike a normal Vampire's eyes, that were either blood-red or amber-brown, Selene's were seemingly pitch black, but they had a sort of haze to them as well. Blinking, Elphaba knew that this girl before her had quite the story to tell, but right now, she needed to hear the chapter that involved Glinda... her love.

Selene nodded, looking past Elphaba to Violet. "Glinda is nearby."

Elphaba's eyes widened and she looked around frantically. "Where? Where is she?" She looked to Selene again when the Vampire didn't respond. She growled, grabbing Selene again by the shirt collar. "Where?!"

The Witch smirked at seeing the fear and intimidation in the Vampire's eyes. "Tell me, or I can make no promises that you will remain safe from either one of us..." she warned.

Violet scoffed darkly. "Then you'll wish that she had left you to me, Bloodsucker."

Selene swallowed her pride as a ball of fear started to form in the pit of her stomach. She winced as Elphaba gripped her shirt tightly, looking as though she was going to throw Selene all the way to the Emerald City. As her breaths grew short and staggered, she coughed to clear her throat, nodding slowly. "I'll j-just go and uh... get her..." she muttered.

Elphaba's eyes narrowed as she shoved Selene away roughly, still smirking at the power she had over a person who could snap her like a twig in an instant. As Selene took a hesitant step back, she tripped over a rock, falling backwards, but the instant she hit the ground, she jumped up and darted off into the forest.

"You realize that we have no way of knowing if she'll be coming back or not, don't you?"

Elphaba nodded. "But Oz is only so big, and knowing you... she wouldn't make it very far." She turned on her heel and walked back over to Violet and knelt down next to her, smiling as Violet gently laid her head in Elphaba's lap.

Violet sighed happily, nuzzling Elphaba playfully in the stomach. Her ears perked up as Elphaba kissed her muzzle affectionately, and her tail began to thump loudly against the ground. Wincing slightly, Violet turned her head to look over her wounds. "I'm already started to heal," she informed Elphaba. "By the time that filthy Bloodsucker gets back, I'll be good as new, and ready to kick her ass."

"But you can't kick her ass if she comes back with Glinda, Violet..." Elphaba noted, bringing about a groan from the Werewolf. "We'll give her thirty minutes to be back before we go after her."

***

Selene skidded to a stop as she reached the front of the house. She placed her hands on her knees and panted. Did she really just sprint all the way across the Gilikin Forest? _Damn,_ she thought._ I need to get into better shape..._ Looking up, her eyes gleamed as she looked up at the window she knew to be the one to Glinda's bedroom.

She walked to the door, knocking on it once, twice, three times. "Glinda?" she hissed. "Get out here." She back up and looked at all the other windows to the house before turning around abruptly as she heard the howling of a Werewolf in the distance.

Glinda walked to the window and her eyes widened as she saw Selene standing outside of her house. "Ugh... what does _she_ want...?" she asked aloud, pulling her cloak onto her shoulders.

Again, she heard Selene order her to come out. "Glinda! Get out here now!"

"I'm coming!" the blonde roared back, opening the window and leaping outside, landing weightlessly on her feet in front of Selene. She smirked at the look of shock on the brunette's face. "What do you want, Selene? This had better be good."

"Relax, Blondie..." Selene hissed.

Glinda growled from deep in her throat. "I'll not tell you again, Selene... don't call me _Blondie._"

Selene smiled deviously at the blonde. She looked at Glinda up and down, pursing her lips as she faked a sad sigh. "Damn, it's too bad Elphaba wants you back so badly, or else I'd chase you myself," she admitted, earning a blush from the blonde, but it was short lived.

Glinda's eyes narrowed as she heard the name of her past lover. "What do you mean Elphaba wants me back?" she questioned, taking a step forward. "Tell me now, Selene, or else you will suffer the consequences..." she hissed.

Smirking, Selene narrowed her eyes as well. "Is that a threat or a promise?"

As Glinda moved to swing at Selene, the brunette leaped over her head and landed right behind her, but the blonde had anticipated that move. Swinging around, Glinda threw out her hand and caught Selene by the throat, lifting her just barely off the ground. "Really, Selene... you'd think you'd have learned your lesson by now."

Selene laughed against the growing pressure on her throat. "Well, I am a slow learner..." She grabbed Glinda by the wrist and spun the blonde around, pulling the arm behind Glinda's back and temporarily subduing her. Selene smirked, leaning forward and resting her chin on Glinda's shoulder so that she could whisper into the blonde's ear. "You deserve better than that green bean, Blondie..." she murmered, flirtatiously placing a kiss over the fang-shaped scars on Glinda's neck.

Glinda shuddered at this familiar gesture and struggled against Selene's hold. The other Vampire had her in a strong lock hold, but she still had flaws in her style. Using as much momentum as she could muster up from that position, Glinda flipped to the side, suddenly turning Selene's hold against her as she yanked the brunette's right arm behind her back, threatening to either dislocate it, or simply break the limb altogether.

"How do you know what I deserve, Selene?!" she growled, digging her claws into Selene's arm for emphasis. "You took away everything that I loved. Everything I ever worked for." She spun Selene around and shoved her into the side of the house roughly.

Selene winced, clutching her shoulder, knowing that the blonde had more than likely torn the muscle below the flesh. "Unless you forgot, Blondie... I saved you ass! I could have let you die, but I didn't!"

Glinda roared. "Do _NOT_ call me 'Blondie' again, or-"

"Or what? What are you gonna do about it..._ Blondie?_" Selene taunted with extra emphasis on the last word.

Reached down into her boot, Glinda removed a long, razor-sharp stake and pointed it at Selene, slowly walking forward, forcing the brunette's back against the side of the house, effectively trapping her. As Selene stared at the stake, frozen in fear, Glinda continued to advance until the tip of the stake was resting against Selene's chest, aimed directly at the Vampire's heart. "You wouldn't..." Selene muttered, now finally looking up to meet Glinda's cold gaze.

Glinda pushed the stake so that the tip just barely pierced Selene's flesh. "Why wouldn't I? You took away my heart. For all it's worth, I'll just kill you here and now and track down Elphaba myself," she growled. "I'd kill you and never lose a night's sleep over it."

Selene swallowed hard as she felt the faint sting of the stake poking into her skin and she felt her heart pounding fearfully. As she looked into Glinda's eyes, she saw no hint that the blonde was bluffing, so she nodded slowly, but tensed when the stake did not move from its position over her heart. "I... I will take you back to her, but I need you to promise me something first..."

Glinda's eyes narrowed, but she nodded in response. "What do you want?"

"There's a Werewolf with her... Violet... I need you to protect me from her."

The blonde felt her heart stop completely. She backed away from Selene slowly. "Werewolf?" she asked, her lip quivering. "Who is this... _Violet?_"

Selene breathed a sigh of relief, placing a hand over her heart. "I dunno..." she replied.

Glinda looked forward to Selene. "Well... are they..._ together..._?"

Selene shrugged her shoulders, deciding not to push Glinda any further. "I don't know. It sure seems like the Werewolf wishes they were that way though."

Looking into Selene's eyes, Glinda felt a wave of relaxation sweep through her. Sighing, Glinda reached up, causing Selene to flinch as she tucked some of Selene's hair behind her ear.

"What was that for?" Selene asked, her eyes wide.

Glinda smiled faintly. "You know, things could have been different..." she muttered when Selene pushed her away slightly. "Had you stayed around instead of running off... well let's just say that we might be in a better position than we are now..."

Selene swallowed. "You uh... you don't mean that..."

Glinda walked forward and gently pressed herself against Selene's figure, earning a deep red blush from the brunette. Selene diverted her eyes when she felt Glinda's arms wrap around her waist, holding her close and preventing any escape. Her breaths grew short and staggered again as she fought the urge to look into Glinda's eyes.

"You know... I never _did_ thank you for saving my life..."

"N-No... you didn't..." Selene replied, chuckling nervously as she could clearly feel Glinda's warm breath bouncing off her own face. Still, Selene looked away.

Glinda sighed. "Please look at me, Sel..." she pouted.

Selene practically melted at the sound of her nickname that so very few new, let alone used. Turning her head back slowly, Selene felt her breath hitch as her eyes locked with Glinda's.

Flashes of the night after Selene had turned Glinda danced in and out of both of their memories. Glinda smiled as she once again remembered how gentle and loving Selene had been during her first hours as a newborn Vampire. Looking at Selene now, nearly four years later, Glinda couldn't help but wonder if the Selene she knew back then was still in there somewhere.

Glinda reached up and ran her fingers through Selene's hair gently, still smiling. She gave a small giggle when the brunette shuddered, closing her eyes.

Leaning forward slowly, Glinda kissed Selene's cheek, smirking at the blush that suddenly appeared. "That was for saving my life."

Selene opened her eyes and looked to Glinda, the flushed skin causing her cheeks to heat up. "We really should get-" Her words were cut short when a pair of soft, pink lips pressed against her own.

Her first reaction was to turn away, but Glinda had her right hand entangled in Selene's hair as the two moved their lips together in unison. Moving slowly, Glinda gently forced Selene's face to tilt downward as she rose to the tips of her toes, silently asking permission to deepen the kiss. As Selene slid her right hand up Glinda's back, while resting her left on Glinda's hip, she felt her lips part slowly, granting Glinda the access she had requested.

A few moments later, the two finally broke apart, both gasping for air. Glinda smiled, taking a step back Selene opened her eyes, looking at Glinda, confused. "Wh-What... was that for...?" she panted.

Glinda rolled her eyes. "You ask too many questions, Sel."

"Why? Why threaten to kill me, then pull something like..." she didn't finish the sentance. "Why?" she asked again.

Sighing, Glinda looked away. "Selene, you're always so evassive that it makes my head spin trying to get you to talk. You always dodge subjects and imply things even when the subject is insignificant. There wasn't any other way to get you to speak."

"Would you have done it?" Selene asked, looking hurt. "Would you have killed me?"

"Never."

Selene looked away, licking her lips in thought. She shook her head slowly. Looking back up to Glinda, a deep, dark anger burned in her eyes. "We should go: Elphaba, your beloved, is waiting for you," she said coldly.

"Sel, please... don't be like this..." Glinda pleaded. "I meant what I said: we could have been together, but you left... like always."

Growling, Selene walked up to Glinda in a huff. "Then choose now," she hissed. "Me or Elphaba?"

Glinda looked down, blinking back tears. "Please don't make me choose..."

"Elphaba it is, then."

Looking up, Glinda saw nothing but pain, anger, and heartbreak in Selene's eyes. The brunette walked past the blonde. "If we don't get back soon, that _Werewolf_ will come after me." She turned back to Glinda.

"That's all you care about, isn't it? As long as you're all well and good, you're happy. But Oz forbid, someone needs you to give up a little pride to help them... and you walk away."

"The world walked out on me..." Selene said, meeting Glinda's gaze. "Who's to say you won't too?"

Glinda let loose a whimper. "Sel... I-"

"Save it. We need to move."

The trek back to Elphaba's and Violet's location was a long, quiet one.

As Glinda moved swiftly behind Selene, she felt something in her chest ache. The hurt was almost unbearable. Over the past four years, Selene had shown up consistantly every month to check up on her. For the first two year, every time Glinda would hear Selene knock on her door, the blonde would feel as though her heart had returned to her body. But she couldn't tell Selene, so she pushed her away, until finally, Selene couldn't take it anymore and stopped showing up altogether.

The words Glinda wanted to say most echoed in her tired mind as she saw a clearing coming up in the distance. Looking to Selene, the two of them came to an abrupt stop at the forest's edge. "We're here," came Selene's voice.

Glinda sighed, allowing her gaze to shift to the clearing, where she saw Elphaba leaned over the injured Werewolf. Her eyes burned with tears of joy as she stepped out to greet her lost love. "Elphaba! I-" She stopped short when she saw Elphaba's lips pressed against the Werewolf's. "What the fuck?" she growled.

**________________________________________________________________________________**

**Ooh! what's gonna happen next?! so now we've got Glinda in the story! yay! hmm... seems like she and Selene have a history... meanwhile, why is Elphaba kissing Violet...? so many questions... R&R! i'll try and upload the next chapter by tuesday. until then! see you in the next chapter.**

**~BeautifullyTragic939**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **_**Previously on Lost Love, Found Love... Glinda has been discovered to be alive, and we have learned that not only to Elphaba and Violet have a history of sorts, but so do Glinda and Selene. After a rather interesting meeting, Glinda and Selene return to Violet and Elphaba... only to find the two of them kissing. How will Glinda react to this? Read on and find out!**_

**Well! that last chapter was kind of a doozy, wasn't it? lol. i can't WAIT until this story really starts to pick up. for future references, there is a lot, but an even amount of dark violence, girl on girl action, but nothing too graphic... it's all mostly implied, and language. also, if you have any questions about the story, feel free to PM me and let me know what you have to ask. so without further adue... here it is! R&R!**

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

Glinda sighed, allowing her gaze to shift to the clearing, where she saw Elphaba leaned over the injured Werewolf. Her eyes burned with tears of joy as she stepped out to greet her lost love. "Elphaba! I-" She stopped short when she saw Elphaba's lips pressed against the Werewolf's. "What the fuck?" she growled.

Elphaba pulled back from Violet quickly, jumping to her feet. "Glinda?" she asked, slightly dazed.

The blonde was steaming and Selene could have sworn she saw smoke coming out of her ears. Selene walked forward and smirked at the dazed-looking Violet, who was still laying at Elphaba's feet. "Well, well, well..." she said, clicking her tongue. She looked up to Glinda. "Looks like your little Green Bean's been cheating on you, Blondie."

Violet glared at Selene. "Shut up, Bloodsucker!" She stood up, fully healed and marched past Glinda and grabbed Selene by the throat, lifting her high into the air. "Too bad neither one of them will do anything to prevent me from killing you..." she hissed into Selene's ear.

Selene struggled against the choke hold, breathing in short, staggered breaths. "Glinda..."

Violet was not, however, expecting the blonde Vampire to attack. Dropping Selene, the Werewolf winced and turned around, eyes wide. She took a step back when she saw Glinda standing there, fangs bared and eyes practically blood-red. Violet swallowed hard, for she knew what that meant: Glinda was on a frenzy.

Elphaba wanted nothing more than to walk to Glinda and embrace her long, lost love, but judging from the fear in Violet's eyes, and the look in Glinda's... she knew better and so she stayed away for the time being.

Glinda took a defensive step towards Violet, snarling. "What did you do to Elphaba, you mongrol?!" she roared. "You'll pay for it with your life!" She finally made her move, leaping forward, teeth bared.

The green witch's eyes widened at the sound of that and she ran towards Glinda. "No! Glinda, she never hurt me... she would never hurt me!" When Glinda didn't respond to verbal negociations, Elphaba tried the latter. The green witch put a hand on each of Glinda's strong shoulders, looking deep into those dark, disturbing eyes. "Glinda, my sweet, don't do this."

The blonde took a good long look at Elphaba before she even reacted in the slightest. At the sudden threatening touch, Glinda lost all possible control and turned her attack to Elphaba, who's eyes widened as she saw the blonde's eyes flash red. Taking a few steps back, the green witch watched as Glinda glared at her fiercely.

Violet looked to Elphaba worriedly. "Elphaba, don't touch her!" she cried, taking a few steps forward.

Glinda shot back around and immediately threw a punch at Violet, sending the Werewolf a good twenty feet back. Instinctively, Elphaba ran at Glinda and grabbed her arm, but was thrown ten feet away, knocking the wind out of her as the blonde began to rush towards Violet, hissing ferociously while baring her fangs, anticipating the kill that awaited them.

Before Violet even knew what was happening, Glinda was punching, slashing, kicking, and scratching at every available patch of fur she could reach. Violet could feel her skin stinging and already, she began to feel the warmth of her blood rushing out of some of the deeper cuts.

Elphaba groaned as she writhed in pain on the ground. She looked up to Selene, her eyes pleading as if to say, '_Do something... please...'_ Nodding, Selene rushed to Glinda and tackled her to the ground, fighting against the flailing blonde. "Glinda! You have to come back! You're attacking the wrong person!" Selene cried, stealing a glance over to Violet to see the Werewolf slowly rising back to her feet to recover, but Glinda took this moment of distraction to overthrow the Vampire on top of her.

Moving swiftly, Glinda reached up and grabbed Selene by the throat, throwing her off of her own figure and jumping up to her feet. The blonde rushed back toward Violet, reaching back and pulling out the stake, knowing it wouldn't kill the Werewolf, but hoping it would give her enough time to do the job herself.

Violet yelped the second the stake slashed deep into her left side. Already, her eyes were turning black as she fought against the urge to defend herself with any means necessary. As the blonde began to twist the stake as it was plunged into the Werewolf's side, Violet found that she couldn't resist anymore. As her eyes flashed black, she quickly looked to Elphaba. "I'm sorry," she managed to get out before fully transforming.

"NO!" Selene and Elphaba both cried out.

Glinda snarled as she sized up the Werewolf that stood before her. She smirked as the creature began to bare its teeth in an attempt to intimidate her. Taking a step forward, Violet slashed at Glinda's left leg, slicing deep into her pale, pink flesh. Glinda cried out as she stumbled back, throwing her hand over the wound to inspect the damage.

Almost immediately, Glinda hissed loudly as she leapt forward, pouncing onto Violet with full force, bringing the Werewolf down easily. Glinda reached around and wrapped her arm around the creature's throat and squeezed tightly, earning a painful gasp from Violet. "How dare you harm Elphaba..." she hissed.

Violet struggled against her Werewolf instincts. She knew that if something happened to Glinda, Elphaba would be heartbroken. Already, the blonde Vampire had dealt several serious injuries to Violet, slowing her down significantly.

Again, Elphaba looked to Selene, her brown eyes pleading into Selene's mysterious charcoal-black eyes. "Please..." she cried.

Looking away in thought, Selene closed her eyes. She sighed, but quickly looked up when she saw Violet hit Glinda square in the chest, bringing the blonde to her knees. Hissing, Selene rushed forward and tore the two apart as she tried to bring Glinda back.

Glinda growled in protest when her target was pulled away from her. She snarled at Selene, causing the brunette to take a couple steps back in slight shock. Selene had never seen Glinda like this before. Usually, the blonde had incredible control over herself, but right now, something seemed to be affecting her more than usual. Selene's eyes stared straight into Glinda's as the two of them panted from exhertion. "Get out of my way, Selene, or you'll get hurt too!" she roared.

Selene quickly glanced back to see Elphaba stooped over Violet, who seemed to be doing a bit better than she was a moment ago. Looking back to Glinda, Selene exhaled sharply. "Then so be it, Glinda... I'm not going to let you hurt them." She shoved the blonde back defensively.

The Vampire blinked as she was forced farther away from Selene. "You would die... for that?!" she asked, snarling in Violet's direction. "She stole Elphaba away! She needs to pay for what she's done to me!"

Hearing this, Elphaba looked up to Glinda. "Glin... I'll always love you, but Violet and I..." She looked down to Violet. "We're happy..."

"Unless you've forgotten, Glinda..." Selene panted, trying to deter Glinda's anger from Violet and Elphaba. "...I was the one who turned you. It was my fault you had to leave Elphaba alone. If you're going to be mad at anyone here... you should be mad at me."

Violet looked to Selene curiously. She hadn't anticipated the brunette to stand up for them in the way she had. She looked up to Glinda. "Glinda, I truly didn't mean to take her from you. I'm sorry, but... I love Elphaba." She looked back up to Elphaba, smiling faintly.

Glinda's eyes faded back to their normal amber color as she fell to her knees, crying softly.

Selene was the first to respond to this. She knelt down next to Glinda, looking into her eyes. "Glinda, listen..."

Sniffling, Glinda met Selene's gaze, sighing softly. "I... Truth is..." she said, not moving her eyes from Selene's. "I think I've fallen for someone else too, Elphie..."

Elphaba's gaze shifted from Glinda to Selene. "Well I'll be..." she muttered. When she first heard Glinda say it, she didn't believe her words, but after seeing how Glinda and Selene were looking at each other, she knew that her and Violet had that same connection.

Selene looked away. "I'm not the best choice for you, Glinda."

"Maybe not, but you're the only one worth taking that risk for." Selene looked back to Glinda, who now had a faint smile stretched across her features. "Selene... I love you..."

Violet looked up to Elphaba, who shrugged her shoulders.

Again, Selene looked away. "You don't know anything about me, Glinda... who I am, what I've done in the past..." She stopped short when a hand took her gently by the chin and forced her to meet her gaze.

Glinda blinked. "What's done is done, Selene. I love you for who you are," she whispered.

Selene looked over to Elphaba and Violet, who both had small smiles on their faces. Violet took a step forward. "I may not know anything about you, Selene, but... I know enough to see that you've somehow captivated Glinda." She looked over to Glinda, smiling even more. "I'd go for it."

Elphaba sighed, nodding in compliance. She looked to Glinda, walking over to her and holding out a hand to help her stand. Glinda smiled and took the green hand in her own, pulling herself up. "Glinda... if this is truly what will make you happy... If _Selene_ can do that for you, then who am I to stop you?"

Glinda smiled, jumping up and hugging Elphaba tightly, but when Elphaba winced, she pulled back, forgetting how to be around a human. "Sorry..." She smiled again, looking to Violet. "I'm sorry for how I reacted to seeing the two of you together. I should have known that now, four years later... Elphaba would have found someone else."

Violet bowed her head slightly in acknowledgement. "I'm sorry that our first encounter had to be so unpleasent."

Turning back to Selene, Glinda frowned when she caught sight of the brunette slowly shrinking away into the shadows. "Where are you going?" she asked, taking a step towards Selene. "Please, Sel... don't go..."

Selene looked away. "I can't be with you, Glinda... You trust me with your life, when I don't even trust myself."

Glinda moved swiftly and pulled Selene into her arms. "You're a good person, Selene... why can't you see that?" She cupped Selene's face in her hands, her eyes burning as tears threatened to make themselves known. "Why can't you accept that someone cares about you?"

"Because everyone that I ever cared for ended up dead."

Glinda took a step back. "What do you mean?"

Selene turned away. "I can't do that to you too, Glinda. I can't put you in harm's way..." She looked back to the blonde, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I love you too much to do that to you," she finished.

Glinda sighed. "You'll never know until you try... until you take that risk, Selene. Please... don't leave me again..." She fell to her knees, not even bothering to keep her tears at bay.

Elphaba turned to Violet, who pulled the green woman into a tight embrace. "Everything'll be okay, I promise," she whispered into Elphaba's ear.

Glinda's crying suddenly ceased when she felt a strong, loving arm, wrap around her shoulders, holding her closely. She exhaled sharply when she felt Selene's warm breath on the back of her neck. "I could never do that to you again, Glinda." Selene leaned around Glinda's figure and kissed her gently on the neck, once again over the scars that she had given to her nearly four years ago. "I'll never leave you again... I promise."

Looking to Selene with tears of joy in her eyes, Glinda spun around and pressed her lips against Selene's. As they pulled back, both smiling, the blonde leaned forward and rested her head against the brunette's chest. "I love you, Selene."

After a moment, the reply that everyone had been waiting to hear finally came. "I love you too, Glin."

Elphaba jumped up and down, clapping her hands. As she celebrated, she took Violet's face in her hands and kissed her. Violet's eyes widened in surprise when the green woman finally pulled back and she knew that a blush had sprouted across her own face. "I take it you're happy," Violet joked.

Nodding, Elphaba wrapped her arms around Violet's waist happily. "I am."

Selene looked up to the sky where she could clearly see the sun's rays starting to splash all around them. She looked back to Glinda, then over to Elphaba and Violet. "We have to go," she said, again looking up to the sky.

Both Violet and Elphaba nodded, taking a few steps back into the shadows. "We will see you two again soon?" the green woman asked hopefully.

Selene smiled, nodding. "That you will." She looked to Glinda, who was smiling just as much as she was. With a wink, they went their seperate ways. As they moved through the Gilikin forest, the skies grew brighter and brighter, and they couldn't help but wonder what Oz had in store for them next.

**_________________________________________________________________________________**

**Okay, I know that chapter kind of ended abruptly, or at least I felt like it did, but the next one will be up ASAP. I can't say when exactly cuz SOMEONE *cough*DWK*cough* wouldn't stop pressuring me to hurry up with this one. lol. Anyways, please review! I'll have chapter 5 up HOPEFULLY by at most monday. Until then! See you guys in the next chapter!**

**~BeautifullyTragic939**


End file.
